Doctor's Appointment
by Soundhawk
Summary: All the kids at Coates Academy have problems and because of this they need to talk to a psychiatrist. See how things turn out  when he faced with a bunch of crazy students. Chapter Two, Caine Sorren is up!
1. Drake Merwin

**A/N: Each Coates Academy Student has a talk with their psychiatrist. I shall say no more. Please read and review.**

**~Soundhawk **

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor's Appointment I: Drake Merwin<strong>

The boy stood at the door, his body tense as he leaned against the doorframe. His shaggy blonde hair fell slightly over his icy blue eyes. Lacing his fingers together, he casually put them behind his head, trying to relieve the tension he felt in himself. He didn't feel scared, why should he? But he hated having to come to these stupid meeting, where his stupid doctor would try to go through his feelings with him. His feelings, his stupid feelings. He didn't need to talk about those, why would he want to do that? After all, feelings made you weak. He knew that, he saw it in his own friend. Well, friend wasn't the correct term but it was the only word that he had, he wasn't a human dictionary. That's what Computer jack was there for, intelligence. That didn't mean that he didn't consider himself smart, because he did. It's just that he wasn't a nerd. The doctor carefully passed him, scared to push passed him. He smirked with satisfaction, even the Doc was fearful of him. And there was nothing better than fear. Fear could manipulate people. He also knew that, after all wasn't he being manipulated? He shook the thought from his head, no chance. Caine wasn't manipulating him, surely? Of course he was, the boy just didn't like to admit it. The Doc motioned him in and the boy grunted, but finally rolling his eyes, he obliged and sat, one leg over the other.

"Drake Merwin, right. Here's your file" he said, digging around in his cabinet until he found a thick file. The file was put onto the desk, hitting it with a soft _thwump_. Drake looked over to the Doc and smiled, his two rows of shark's teeth glittering. He coughed and Drake leaned over just slightly, enough to make the Doc more afraid. Drake saw him lean for the button and so he leaned back into the comfort of the chair. The button, damn the Doc was so predictable. It was the button, a red button about the size of his thumb. It was the naughty button, after all the teachers and doctors said that red symbolised bad behaviour and if a someone pressed the button then someone else was going to be punished. Still the button was supposed to 'make sure that children understand that they must follow the rules' but really it was a defence button, for in case a kid went for someone. And here in Coates Academy, it wasn't too unusual. Drake glanced over to the button, he wasn't scared of it, no way, but he wanted to mess with the Doc before he ended up in another detention. The last one had been for beating up a younger student. It had been well worth the punishment.

"So Drake, how are we feeling today?" the Doc asked, shuffling on the seat. Drake suppressed laughter. How are 'we' feeling today? How are 'we'? Was he serious? There wasn't any 'we' between them. There was just him, Drake Merwin. Top of the pecking order. I get more respect than you Doc, he thought. Drake lifted his eyebrow and stared at the Doctor.

"Would you kindly rephrase the question so you don't sound like you're talking to a five year old" he said, every word coming out snarky. He could be doing so much right now, but here he was. Sat in a dusty old room with only the Doc for company. He imagined him and Caine talking later, laughing over how people can be so stupid. Then he'd motion Drake over and he would come closer. Then in his ear Caine would whisper, "Present for you" and press a few bullets into his hand. A few more bullets. A few more to add to his collection. Drake had once asked why Caine didn't give them to him all at once, along with the gun Caine promised him but he had just shook his head and laughed. Drake knew why now, it was a way of manipulation. And it worked, oh how he wanted to feel the strong cool metal of the barrel on a gun.

"How are you today Drake?" the Doc rephrased the question. Drake noticed the slight shake in the Doc's hands and smiled. Everyone was just so scared of him, oh how he loved that. Drake gave the Doc another crocodile smile and laced his fingers together. Casually he put them behind his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Actually I'm feeling really good. Great, really great. I feel like I could do anything, even say… murder someone. I mean I have that much energy" he said, adding a superior cocky tone. Man, his father would be proud, seeing him like this. However he wasn't here, he was in jail, locked up for murder. That's also why Drake was here, he'd shot a neighbour. It hadn't killed him although it had been pretty close. However his father had killed someone and was serving time. But Drake had been given a choice, jail or Coates Academy. And he must say, that was the better option. The Doc was shaking more now, laughing uneasily, scared.

"Drake shall we start by talking about your dreams. Easy start. Do you get nightmares?" the Doc asked, carefully phrasing the question. Of course Drake got nightmares. But nightmares were great, he loved nightmares. Especially his, they were awesome. Scenes of him with a gun in hand slowly slaughtering everyone and everything he knew. Fires burned in the background of his dreams as screams filled the air. All of this seemed to energize him, make him feel like he was invincible. And then there were his innermost dreams, ones filled with death, decay and lust. His darkest and wildest dreams. He smiled and looked at the Doc, an eyebrow raised. His face said, _What do you think?_

The Doc nodded hesitantly and then said, "Are you still dreaming about hurting animals Drake?" Drake's smile widened and licked his lips; this was when he really played with the Doc's mind. This is where he terrified the living day lights out of him.

"No Doc, I'm dreaming of hurting you" he said, giving the Doc a knowing wink. The Doc nodded and then noted down something on a sticky note. It was shaped like a butterfly and Drake snorted. Glancing down at the note he saw the words,_ This boy needs help urgently, I don't want to work with him until he stops making comments on death, my death to be precise. _ Drake stifled laughter, was he seriously that bad? He could get worse, much worse.

The Doc cleared his throat and nodded before retrieving a pad of paper and a little brightly coloured pencil. Drake looked to the Doctor and then to the paper confused. "What's this for?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. The Doc smiled for a moment, but looking at Drake it just disappeared.

"I want you to draw the first thing that comes to your head" he responded, pushing the page forward. Oh I get it now, he thought, you want to show the rest of your colleges what I'm like so you don't have to do this anymore. He nodded; at least this would stop him from having to come to these stupid meetings. Even Maths was better than sitting around talking about himself. At least in Maths he could work out how many bullets he would need to kill a certain amount of people. He took the paper and set to work, scraping graphite onto the white page. He had no talent of drawing so he drew stick people. The gun however, he could easily draw guns. He'd practically been grown up around them.

"Have you got a red?" he asked after a while, his picture not quiet finished. The Doc frowned and then passed over a bright red. It would have to do. Scribbling on the page, he finished it and admired his handy work. It was priceless. The picture showed him, smiling, holding a gun in one hand and a rope in the other. The rope was tried into a knot and the noose created by this was around a man's head. The Doc's head.

"Here you go!" he exclaimed, passing the pad back to the Doc. The Doc looked at it for a moment and then went quiet. His face paled as he put it down and Drake stifled another laughter. The face he pulled was brilliant and Drake wished he had a camera. Maybe Caine could get him one, or Diana. He shook his head, Diana, that bitch. The Doc then nodded nervously and got out of his seat. He walked slowly to the door and then opened it.

"Drake, ummm, you can go now. We'll…we'll talk some other time" he said, motioning to the door. He couldn't wait to get rid of Drake. Smiling politely, Drake got out the seat and swaggered towards the door. He nodded to the Doc who was trying to shoo him out the room as quick as possible.

He winked to the Doc and then gave him one last smile. "It was nice talking to you" he smirked, his tone oozing with smugness. The Doc nodded and then closed the door behind him. He heard the sound of the lock and Drake stood in the empty hallway. Drake doubted he would ever see that man again, he was a wreck. He made his way down the corridor and checked the time. Maths had finished and now he was where, English literature or something. Making his slow way to the class, he arrived 10 minutes after everyone else. Making no apology to the teacher, he sat down a little way from Caine. Caine looked to him, his eyes questioning. Drake laughed and Caine's mouth broke into a smile. It was so fun to mess with people.


	2. Caine Sorren

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken such a long time to get this chapter out but here it is. Any suggestion for who i should do next but it has to be one of the Coates crew. Reviews are appreciated. **

**~Soundhawk **

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor's Appointment II: Caine Sorren<strong>

Caine stood outside the office, waiting for his appointment_. Joy,_ he thought sarcastically. His mind wandered as waited, the clock on his watch slowly changing. He stared across at the bright blue chairs outside the office, the bubbly colour trying to light up the hallway. He rolled his eyes, he hated this school. Apart from Diana and perhaps Drake, there was nothing for him here. He stared at the chairs again and a thought came to mind. Smiling, he concentrated on the chairs. He put his palm outward and pointed his whole hand towards the object. Slowly it lifted off the ground and Caine smiled, it was working. It was actually working! Diana was right; he really could lift things off the ground. The sudden burst of happiness made the chair drop on the ground with a small bang. The Doctor zipped out the office like he'd been hit. His eyes locked with Caine and he breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor then nodded and motioned Caine in. Caine waltzed in, studying the layout of the room, one day it might be useful to know that. Yeah, Caine knew he was destined for great things, he could feel it. The Doctor watched him get settled down into a chair. Caine smiled slightly as he got comfortable in the Doctor's chair. He saw him tense but then sigh and dig around in the draws for Caine's file.

Caine itched to get hold of that file, to see what was inside it. Who his real parents were, not his crappy adopted ones. For a moment he felt betrayed but he shoved this feeling out the way. He had no time for such rubbish. The file was quite small in comparison with other files such as Drake's and Panda's but none the less not tiny like Dekka's or Computer Jack. He wasn't supposed to know this but it was always nice to be ahead of your peers. The file hit the desk and the doctor smiled forcibly. He opened it up, flicked through a couple of pages and then pulled out one of the files. "So Caine, how are we feeling today?"

Caine snorted and stuck his nose high into the air. He then leaned casually against the back of the chair and sat happily. "Ah, I'm fine. Thank you very much. I must say Doctor that I was pleasantly surprised when you asked me here this morning. I thought I was doing okay?"

The Doctor laughed nervously and then leaned against the desk. He looked to the files and pulled one out. Skimming it, he raised an eyebrow and then settled it back down. "You're doing fine Caine but we like to check up on all of our students."

Caine scoffed; _of course they would say that._ He hungered to see what was in that file. He wanted it so bad, to know who his real parents were. But they would never let him, never. It would be one of life's few mysteries. He coughed and laced his fingers together behind his head. He nodded, trying to pretend to agree. The Doctor, after a few moments hesitation, asked the next question. "So Caine, how do you get on with your parents?"

He frowned and took in the small dingy room that he used as an office. Why even ask him a question like this. "First they aren't my real parents. Second it does not concern you at all so if I were you, I'd quit while your ahead, unless you want Drake knocking at your door" Caine said, letting a small amount of anger into his voice. The Doctor looked shocked and at the mention of Drake's voice and paled slightly. What good it was to have Drake on his side. The idiot bully that was so easy to manipulate. Diana said that he was like a dog and Caine couldn't help but agree.

The Doctor nodded, looking slightly worried. Caine wondered how this man could even get a job like this. They must have really had some crap candidates if this guy got the job. He noted something down on the file and moved on to his next question. "But how do you feel about them?" the Doctor pressed him and Caine gave him a death glare. Caine said nothing; simply he stared at the Doc, seemingly sizing him up.

The Doctor probed again and Caine squeezed together his fists. He lowered them by his side, couldn't the Doc just leave him alone. This was none of his business; he was way out of his depth and if he kept probing then things were going to get nasty. The Doctor leaned forward even more and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't scared of Caine, not yet anyway. He asked again and this time, Caine lost it. Pushing his hand forward, the Doctor was lifted off the ground and Caine walked closer. So he could lift a person, good to know. He slammed the Doctor up against the wall, his eyes blazing.

"Do. Not. Ever. Question. Me." Caine said, getting closer to the Doc who watched horrified. He seemed to take in the scene. The Doc was up against the wall, being held their without any hands on him. He was floating.

The Doctor froze as he watched the smirking teenager stare with such hatred, such compassion. Then he started to spasm, moving wildly. Caine watched, mesmerised as the Doc moved backwards and forwards, his eyes glittering with tears. This was the sort of power that he had. He was destruction, he was pain. He could rule this world; change it in any way possible. "Do we have an understanding?" he asked.

The Doc didn't answer but looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Caine lifted his hand and pulled it slightly towards him, and then he pushed forward. The man came forward with the hand and then slammed back into the wall. He gave out a grunt and then looking at the boy stood maliciously with his school uniform worn neatly, he nodded quickly. Satisfied, Caine dropped the weeping man onto the floor.

This was what he could achieve. Through pain and suffering he could come out top. Maybe there was some truth to what Drake had told him in the past. Though he would never admit it because unlike Drake, Caine was no sadistic bitch. He didn't get thrills out of beating up small children unlike Drake. And Caine had seen him get extremely excited over little things like that. But he wasn't like that; he'd never be like that. Hopefully, anyway.

"May I go?" he asked, suddenly turning on the charm. He didn't mind if the Doc said no, he had no intention of going back to the Geography lesson but he wanted to get out of the office; that was for sure. The Doc wheezed several times and looked at the boy with bloodshot eyes. Finally, he nodded just slightly. Caine left, giving a mock salute to the guy and went to find Diana. It was time to do some more bragging.


End file.
